


Ogniem i Sercem - Ogniem i Mieczem AU

by Lunaniella



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999), Trylogia | The Trilogy - Henryk Sienkiewicz
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Re imagined setting
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaniella/pseuds/Lunaniella
Summary: Ogniem is Sercem - Ogniem i Mieczem AUCzyli kiedy kozak zakochał się do szaleństwa w szlachcicu.





	1. Mój Sokole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bachaboska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/gifts).



> Inaczej wyobrażona historia o losach bohaterów powieści Henryka Sienkiewicza “Ogniem i Mieczem”. Większość weny czerpałam z książki ale nieco zmieniłam kolejność niektórych wydarzeń, inne pominelam i trochę dodałam swojej wyobraźni. W niektórych wątkach zwróciłam się do filmowej adaptacji Ogniem i Mieczem stamtąd czerpałam fantazje.  
> Ale glownie to oparłam się na filmiku zrobionym przez wspaniałą Bachaboska na youtube. I z tego powodu tez nie bede sie trudzic pisaniem streszczenia tylko dam ten link. Mam nadzieję że poruszy i waszą wyobraźnię i bedzie inspiracja na kolejne fanfici i opowieści. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziPG0eGXN5Q
> 
>  
> 
> Betaread - Bachaboska

> "Jechał tamtąd pan namiestnik Skrzetuski wesoło i nie spieszac sie, jakoby swoja ziemią, mając po drodze wszelkie wczasy zapewnione.”

Mimo późnej pory roku wiosna unosiła się w powietrzu a słońce grzało w kożuchy. Jechał z powiększonym nieco orszakiem, który przyłączył się do niego w Czehrynie. Prócz swoich ludzi I poselstwa Wołoskiego, w postaci pana Rozwana Ursu i jego eskorty, jechał przy namiestniku pan Longinus Podbipięta herbu Zerwikaptur. Gawędzili oni wesoło, ale i tutaj jak i w Czehrynie w każdej rozmowie były słyszane szepty o wojnie. Jak czarne chmury zapowiadające deszcz unosiła się ta plotka zapowiadająca inne czasy. Gdyby pan Skrzetuski nie byl tak w swoim zawodzie zakochany może i by ta zapowiedź grozę mu w sercu rozpaliła, ale młody namiestnik nie baczył się zbytnio. Pan Longinus też nie wyglądał na zbytnie zalęknionego tymi ów plotkami. Wręcz przeciwnie. Podniósłszy do góry ręce i oczy w znak modlitwy prosił o wojnę na “chwale chrześcijaństwu i narodowi”

W tem pan namiestnik spytał.

\- To waść ślub wedle wojny uczynił? - Odpowiedź pana Longinusa więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi podarowała i ów nowy temat się narodził. O tym jak szanowny przodek Litwina trzech rycerzy jednym cięciem o głowę skrócił. I jak do serca przekaz od przodka wziął pan Longinus I jak najświętszej pannie czystość obiecał póki trzech głów jednym cięciem nie zetrze. Zwierzył się biedny Litwin ze swoich smutków, że jego serce do amorów się wyrywa a on tylko po dwie głowy do tej pory zaliczył. Trzech jak nie bylo tak nie ma.

\- To jak mogę waszmości powiedzieć, iż jeśli pod księciem Jeremim nie znajdziesz waćpan okazji to chyba nigdy. - rzekł namiestnik.

\- Daj boże! - Jęknął pan Longinus i tak zaczął wzdychać iż nawet jego klacz pochłonęła melancholia. - Dla tego też jadę prosić o łaskę księcia pana.  
Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im krzyk. Pan Skrzetuski zatrzymał konia i przyglądał się dziwnemu widokowi przed nimi.

\- Hej rycerze! Bóg nam was zesłał. Nie odmawiajcie pomocy niewieście! - Głos ten należał do srogo wyglądającej kobiety w podeszłym wieku.  
Stała ona pośrodku gościńca obok kolaski obróconej na bok ze złamaną osią. Woźnicy nie było, a w pobliżu tylko dwóch kozaków, bardziej zbirów przypominających niż pomoc domową, stało z koniami niedaleko.

\- Wysłałam woźnice po synów moich a żeby wozy przywieźli. Do Rozłóg nam ledwie trzy mile ale zanim oni wrócą późno będzie a w pobliżu mogiły.

\- Nie dopuść pani tej myśli byśmy jejmość bez pomocy zostawili. - Odezwał się Skrzetuski - My jedziemy po żołniersku, bo I żołnierzami w służbie J O Księcia Jeremiego jesteśmy. W drodze nam do Łubniów, ale gotów jesteśmy zboczyć byle się nasza asystencja nie uprzykrzyła. Pan poseł tu ma i tuszę, a jako uprzejmy kawaler, chętnie nimi jejmośćance będzie służyć. - Po czym poseł ukłonił się I z przyjemnym komplementem kazał skoczyć po wozy które zostały z tyłu znacznie.

\- Bóg wam zapłać za pomoc. Do Łubinów droga daleka wy nie pogardzicie chyba moim i moich synów dachem pod którym radzi wam będzie. Ja, wdowa po kniaziu Kurcewiczu Bułyże. Synowie moi teraz w domu a ja wracam z Czerkas i gdyby nie polityka waszmościów to chyba na drodze nocować by mi przyszło.

Po załadowaniu towaru który mościanka miała ze sobą na wóz wyruszyli ponownie orszakiem w drogę. Kolaska jechała teraz na przodzie bo i na nocleg nie spieszyło się kompanii namiesnika. Skrzetuski jechał przy kolasce i zagadał uprzejmie starą kniahini.

\- To jejmość jest pani wdowa bo kniaziu Wasylu Kurcewiczu?

Nie, jeno po jego młodszym bracie, Konstantynie. Córka Wasyla jest u mnie na przechowaniu.  
\- Głośno o wyczynach kniazia Wasyla w Łubniach. Sławny to wojownik.

\- W Łubniach nie byłam. I nie wiem nic o jego rycerstwie. A o późniejszych wyczynach nie ma co wspominać bo i tak wszyscy wiedzą. - Ani pogarda w głosie kniachini ani nienawisc która malowała się na nieprzyjemnym, starym jej obliczu nie ustąpiła uwagi młodego namiestnika.

Kiedy miał już wystąpić w obronie starszego Kurcewicza przerwał tok jego myśli łopot skrzydeł. Rozejrzał się wtem za źródłem owego chałasu. Stado żurawi leciało im nad głowami w takim dystansie że kijem można by je dotknąć. Pędziło stado to przed siebie z wrzaskiem okrutnym I zamiast opadać podniosło się nagle. Wtem ujrzał sokoła, który prześladował stado uniemożliwiając im lądowanie. Nie śmiał ptak ten rzucić się na stado, ale stanowczo je śledził. Młodemu namiestnikowi twarz się rozpromieniła.

\- Raróg! Raróg im przeszkadza zapaść! - Wołał Skrzetuski. - Poseł ma rarogi, Musiał  
puścić.

\- Zapraszam do zabawy, Panie Poruczniku! - Rzekł poseł.  
\- Czy to raróg waszej cześci?

\- Tak, i zobaczysz waść jest bardzo zacny.

Namiestnik i Poseł wraz z panem Longinusem popędzili naprzód, nie spuszczając ptaka z oka. Dzielny drapieżnik zmusił całe stado na kolejne wzbicie, jak jeden wir do góry wybiły się żurawie skrzecząc okrutnie i chaotycznie machając skrzydłami. Raróg tymczasem krążył nad nimi to zniżając się to podnosząc nie bardzo chętny na spotkanie ze stada dziobami. Nagle rzucił się na stado, ale zamiast atakować pomknął w dal za drzewa. Pan Skrzetuski puścił się pędem za ptakiem a poseł i pan Longinus za nim. Jechał przez jakąś chwile póki do uszu jego nie dotarły tak jakby tętent koni i pięciu jeźdźców ukazało się przed namiestnikiem.

Czołem tej karawany jechał kozak na czarnym koniu z rarogiem na ramieniu, który spokojnie muskał dziobem rozstrzępione pióra . Nieznajomy miał wąs czarny i obfity zwisający ku dołowi prawie zakrwyając ciękie usta. Z pod czapki wystawały mu bujne czarne włosy opadające dziko na wysokie czoło i prawie dosięgając orlego nosa. Był on o przystojnych rysach przez które przebijała się Ukraińska duma. Postać tego człeka zmusiła młodego namiestnika do zatrzymania. Wpatrzył się on w oblicze nieznajomego i coś ścisnęło go za serce, gardło i brzuch. Nie wiedząc czy witać czy o raroga pytać Skrzetuski patrzył jak nieznajomy zbliżył się do niego i podstawił dłoń rarogowi by ptak ostrożnie się na nią przesiadł. Wtem kozak chwycił dłoń namiestnika I posadził na nią ptaka. Pan Skrzetuski okropnie się zmieszał kiedy popatrzył w blade oczy nieznajomego. Tańczący w nich Ukraiński ogień odebrał namiestnikowi mowę. Pomyślał wtedy sobie o oczach ślicznej Anusi Borzobohatej i zdecydował, że jej oczy zgasłyby, przyćmione infernem które hulało w źrenicach nieznajomego. Gdy kozak zobaczył minę namiestnika dziki uśmiech pokazał się na jego twarzy. Białe, ostre, niczym wilcze zęby połyskiwały póki nie zapytał dźwięcznym głosem z lekkim akcentem.

\- Kim żeś Laszku? - Skrzetuski nie zdążył odpowiedzieć kiedy reszta jego orszaku dogoniła go wreszcie. Gdzieś zza jego pleców usłyszał donośny głos starej Kniahini.  
\- Czy to wy synkowie?

\- Witajcie pani matko! To my, to my. - Odezwał się jeden z czterech pozostałych jeźdźców - Wozy już za nami!  
Kniahini wzruszyła rękami

\- Ech, już nie potrzeba. Ci rycerze nam pomogli. - Wtem zwróciła się już do Skrzetuskiego i reszty orszaku, wskazując na jeźdźców - To moi czterej synowie: Symeon, Jur, Andrzej i Mikołaj. A to synów moich durch i mnie jak rodzony. Bohun. Podpułkownik kozacki. - Duma rysowała się na jej twarzy jak przestawiała synów swoich. Ale szybko zwróciła się do nich z rozkazem żeby przodem jechali przygotować gościnę. Gdy brzmienie kopyt kniaźowych koni ucichło kniahini przywołała do siebie Bohuna, ten pochylił się nad kołyską witając starą.

\- Jam ci rada, Jurko, sokole. Od pułku przybyłeś? A z teorbanem? Zagrasz nam dziś, bo ja poprosiłam ów panów na nocleg do Rozłogów. -  
\- Witaj Maty. - Uśmiechnął się serdecznie Bohun jeszcze raz pokazując swoje kły w pełnej okazałości - Przyjechałem pytać o zdrowie kniaziówny. Zacnych kawalerów będziesz gościć, maty, nie wiem czy oni, przywyknięcie do specjałów dworskich, zadowolą się naszą ubogą paszą.

\- Na żołnierskim my chlebie, nie na dworskim, chowani - rzekł pan Skrzetuski.  
\- To wasza mość skąd przybywasz? - zapytał Bohun.

\- Z Krymu jadę, wracam pod opiekę księcia Jeremiego -

\- Byłem i tam ja, a chociaż żem się do Bakczysaraju nie zapędzał, przecie mniemam że i tam będę jeśli się one pomyślne wieści sprawdzą. Są głosy, że Król miłościwy wojnę z turczynem zacznie. - Bohun mówił dalej, utkwiwszy swoje blade oczy w namiestniku. Skrzetuski przełknął głośno. - Książe wojewoda ma Krym ogniem i mieczem nawiedzić. I to radość wywołuje w całej Ukrainie a bo my pod takim wodzem byśmy pohulali w Bakczysaraju.

Porucznika ujął respekt, z jakim watażka odzywał się o księciu i uśmiechnął. Ale trudniej mu było mówić z wtopionymi w niego oczyma ukraińca. To czego chciał powiedzieć nie mógł żec przy innych a błahe słowa nie chciały mu wyjść z ust. Za to jego spojrzenie pełne zachwytu spotkało nieokreślone uczucia wymalowane w oczach kozaka. I tak się na siebie patrzyli szczero, długo i w ciszy. Kniahini widocznie to zauważyła bo twarz jej coś zmarniała i wykrzywiła się wstrętem co nieco.

Noc zapadła i długo już jechali kiedy światła w Rozłogach zamigotały w dystansie. Kiedy wreszcie dojechali kniahini warknęła na służbę aby drzwi otworzyła i cały orszak wjechał na majdan gdzie na przeciw im wyszła służba która bardziej na zbirów wyglądała. Forteca to była obronna i przykładem służyła jako kresowa pałanka kozacka. Pan Poseł nie miał zadowolenia na twarzy, ale wychowanie zabraniało mu lamentu nad stanem kolebki cudzej.

Kiedy weszli wszyscy do środka zostali usadzeni w wielkiej sali wieczerznej. Młodzi kniaziowie zaprowadzili gości i witali a ich matka zabrała na bok Bohuna, byle by goście nie spostrzegli. Zatrzymala go zanim do pomieszczenia weszli. Zabrała go za kołnierz i szepnęła mu do ucha.

\- Ty min do tego tam szlachcica nie rób Bohun. Bo żem widziała jak na niego w gościńcu spoglądałeś. Chcesz pała posmakować? Wybij sobie to z głowy twoje kozackie amory to rycerz jest i szlachcic. I pamiętaj o twojej obietnicy.

\- Maty - szepnął Bohun, tak jakby rozpaczliwie a gniew błysnęła mu w jego wilczych ślepiach.

\- Chcesz zgubić nas i siebie? - Jej ton był na tyle surowy a jej słowa nosiły tyle prawdy, że Bohun spuścił wzrok i bez awantury wrócił do reszty kompani.

A tam młodzi kniaziowie, widocznie nie przywykli do tak szlacheckiego towarzystwa. Wciąż się kłaniali w pas po kozacku i zapraszali do izby. Kniahini krzykneła na służbę i wkrótce miód popłyną a stół ugiął się pod ciężarem przerozmaitego mięsa i potrawek.

I na samą wieczerzę zeszła też kniaziówna Helena. Śliczna dziewczyna, o długich kruczych włosach, i ciemnych, smutnych oczach. Młody namiestnik zapatrzył się w dziewczynę i gdy komplementy poleciały z kompani skierowane w stronę kniaziówny stwierdził że w sumie może i mógłby się w niej kochać gdyby nie pewna księżna Anna z dworu księcia Jeremiego. Mimo tego głęboko wiedział, że w pierwszym rozdziale serca imię owej damy było już przekreślone. Bo ona nigdy uśmiechu szczerego mu nie darowała i tak samo się uśmiechała i do Jerzego Michała Wołodyjowskiego i do innych rycerzy. Teraz cały rozdział jego sercai był wypełniony jednym imieniem.

Wszyscy pili, weseli. Jedynie Helena siedziała jakaś smutna i naburmuszona. Lekko zarumieniona łypała w strone Skrzetuskiego, ale on nie zwracał jej uwagi. Śledził każdy ruch, każde spojrzenie kozaka. Który teraz przestał zwracać uwagę Skrzetuskiemu. Młody rycerz doszedł do wniosku, że co w gościńcu zaszło między nimi sobie wyobraził. I że najlepiej pozbędzie się nieczystych myśli jak je zastąpi winem.

Nagle głos kniahini zabrzmiał na całą salę.

\- Zaśpiewaj nam, synku, o kozackiej sławie!

Bohun sięgnął po instrument i sprawdzając brzmienie umieścił na nim zręcznie palce uderzając w struny. Skrzetuski w stanie błogim od miodu, wina i gorzałki nie mógł nie zauważyć jakie dlugie i kształtne były palce kozaka. Bez trudu zmieniały pozycję wraz z nutą a z ust wydał się czysty głos.

Oj, czyj to kin' stojit', szczosyva hryvon'ka  
Spodobalas' meni, spodobalas' meni  
Taja divczynon'ka

Serce namiestnika zaczęło szybciej bić a pierś falować rytmicznie.

Ne tak ta divczyna, iak biłyj lyczen'ko...  
"Podaj zhe, divczyno, podaj zhe, harnaja,  
Na konia ruczen'ku!"

Skrzetuski zamknął oczy w nadziei że to ułatwi mu słuchanie bez szumu w głowie. Szumu który był pewno tylko od wina.

Divczyna pidijszla, ruczen'ku podala...  
"Oj, kraszcze b ja bula, oj, luczsze b ja bula,  
Kohannia ne znala!"

Kiedy otworzył oczy zobaczył że Bohuna wilcze ślepia były w niego ponownie wlepione. I już nie był taki pewny, że to co się w drodze do Rozłogów stało było tylko jego fantazją.

Kohannia, kohannia, z veczoraj do rannia,  
Jak soneczko zijde, jak soneczko zijde,  
Kohannia vidijde.

 

\- Nie dręcz duszy! - wybuchła kniahini. Widocznie wybór utworu nie spodobał jej się aż tak ja Skrzetuskiemu.

Inni muzykanci zaczęli grać skoczną taneczną melodie i wtem sala porwała się na podrygi ze starą kniahinią na czeli. Skrzetuski już nie widział jak stara przerywa trzecią wersję opowieści pana Longinusa i ciągnie go na parkiet. Nie zobaczył też jak pan Poseł wyrywa młodą kniaziównę na podrygi ani jak dziko kniaziowie zaczęli tańczyć prawie tratując zmieszanego Litwina.  
Jedno zadanie miał teraz Skrzetuski a kiedy izba wypełniła się głosami i każdy zwraca tylko uwagę na siebie wtedy też młody namiestnik wymknął się z izby. Za nim pewien kozak.

Gdy byli już na osobności myśli Skrzetuskiego uciekły gdzieś zagłuszone szumem zakochania i alkoholu. Dwie silne ręce objęły go zbliżając do piersi kozaka. Byli niemal tego samego wzrostu więc przyszło im patrzeć sobie w prost w oczy. Tak patrzył w te dumne, drapieżne i niemal świecące się w ciemnościach oczy. Poczuł szorstką dłoń na swoim policzku i wtulił w nią twarz, przymrużając oczy. Jakoś tchu mu zabrakło i poślinił na w pół rozsunięte usta. Gdyby był dziewką to na pewno by się zarumienił, ale teraz jego czerwona twarz nie mogła być skutkiem przystojnego kozaka. To wina miodu, a przynajmniej tak to pozniej sobie tłumaczył. Powoli przybliżyli się jeszcze bardziej i wargi rycerza przywarły do spierzchniętych ust kozaka. Wszystko wydawało się teraz lżejsze.


	2. Postanowienia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betaread - vrisadefer 
> 
> Ciąg dalszy losów zakochanego Skrzetuskiego.

> “Późno w nocy znalazłszy się sam na sam z panem Longinem w izbie, w której posłano im do spania, porucznik, zamiast iść spać, siadł na tapczanie i rzekł:  
> \- Z innym to już człowiekiem jutro waćpan do Łubniów podjedziesz!”

Pan Longinus, który właśnie zakończył swoje pacierze, popatrzył na namiestnika zatroskanym spojrzeniem i rzekł łagodnie:  
Czemu? Waćpan gdzie pojedzie?

  
\- Ja nigdzie, ale serce moje … - Zawahał się tutaj młody namiestnik, ale miał już dowód na to, że serce Litwina było czułe i afektów godne. - Zakochałem się - wyznał wreszcie.

  
\- Jak to? - zapytał Litwin - W kniaziównie?

  
\- Nie, waćpanie, sen ucieka mi od powiek i jedno do wzdychania mam ochotę. A źródłem moich westchnień sam Podporucznik Kozacki.

  
Pan Longinus złożył znak krzyża na czole i piersi i wzniósł oczy do góry. Sam męczarnie miłosne znając dobrze rzekł:  
\- Niech Bóg was błogosławi, i oby waszmość znalazł wzajemne uczucia u podporucznika Bohuna. Bo to i ludziom nie przystoi kwestionować Bożą wolę. I za was muszę jeszcze pacierz odmówić - I wtem Litwin padł na kolana przy tapczanie zaczynając ponownie mruczeć modlitwę.

  
Wejście sługi przerwało mu intonowanie. Był to stary kozak o twarzy przypominającej pomarszczone jabłko. Wszedł do komnaty i zapytał:  
- Czy nie trzeba czego waszmościom? Może miodu po kusztyczku do poduszki?

  
- Nie trzeba. Ale przynieś mi inkaustu, piór i papieru. - odpowiedział Skrzetuski.

  
- Czego?

  
- Do pisania instrumentów. - Wyjaśnił namiestnik. Sługa westchnął ze zrozumieniem, ale pokiwał głową.

  
\- Tego u nas w domu nie ma. Za kniazia Wasyla i potem jakoś się młodzi kniaziowie pisać uczyli, ale teraz...

  
Skrzetuski zaklął pod wąsem.  
- Tfy, do licha. Jestem w kłopocie. - zwracając się do Litwina namiestnik zapytał - Mości Podbipięto, nie masz wasze inkausty i piór? - Ale Litwin też tylko pokręcił smętnie głową.

  
Wtem Kozak ofiarował swoje usługi.  
- Po co pisać - mówił - kiedy teraz wszyscy śpią. Co napisać to i ja mogę z rana powiedzieć.

Namiestnik namyślił się i już był gotów odmówić kiedy stary dodał.  
-  Ja kniaziównie służę, nie kniahini. Bo to ja tu już lat czterdzieści odkąd mnie kniaź Wasyl w jasyr wziął. Tamtej nocy kiedy odjeżdżał kazał mi obiecać opiekować się dziewczyną. I tak też czynię. Czynię i patrzę.

  
- I co widzisz? - Zapytał się namiestnik, a stary widząc pokrewną duszę u porucznika odpowiedział westchnąwszy.  
Źle tu ją traktują. I na gwałt się jej pozbyć chcą. Bo to Rozłogi nie ich jeno waćpanny. Jest mowa u układzie kniahini z Bohunem. Że on dziewkę dostanie a oni dostaną rozłogi. Ale ona jego nie chce. Bo to człek okrutny i szalony.

  
- Ale czemu Bohunowi? - spytał namiestnik - Przeto to Kozak a nie szlachcic.

  
- Bo on bogaty jest, z wojny się wzbogacił. I nie jest chciwy, o Rozłogi się nie upomni ani o opłatę za opiekę. Za to jakby to kto inny był to by się upomniał i ich wszystkich z Rozłóg rozsiadł. No i cóż to za porównanie: strach kniaziówny a Rozłogi i spokojny byt.

  
Namiestnik mruknął coś pod wąsem o zdrajcach. Gdyby książę się o tym dowiedział, to by rozsiadł kniahini wraz z synami z Rozłóg i zaopiekowałby się dziewczyną. A Bohun byłby wolny od obietnic. Tyle, że coś mówiło Skrzetuskiemu, że ten zwrot wydarzeń nie byłby mile odebrany przez Kozaka.

  
- A czemu to panienka tak się boi Bohuna. Co on jej uczynił? - zapytał Skrzetuski starego, formułując plan działania.

  
- Człowieka przy niej czekanem rozszczepił. I teraz tak jest, że jak panienka nań spojrzy to truchleje.

  
I w tym momencie Skrzetuskiemu zrobiło się żal Kozaka. Bo i sam namiestnik gorsze rzeczy na wojnie czynił. A żeby taką nienawiścią zapaliła do Kozaka przyszła żona tylko dlatego, że ukazał reakcję ludzką? Wtedy postanowienie ułożyło mu się w głowie i spać mógł pójść bez strapień.

Rankiem obudzili się obaj wraz z panem Longinusem jeszcze jak szaro się robiło. Kurcewiczowie jeszcze spali, służba też, tylko kniahini zbudzona siedziała samotnie w wielkiej sali. Skrzetuski przyszedł przywitać się z gospodynią, ale ona odwróciła się do niego z martwą miną i kamienną twarzą, i poprosiła na słówko na osobności.

  
Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do pustej komnaty, pan namiestnik skłonił się i z niepokojem w głosie rzekł.  
- Służę mości pani.

  
Ona, jak gdyby nie spiesząc się, po komnacie zaczęła się snuć wolno niczym mgła nad mogiłą.  
- Wybacz waćpan, będę szczera. Widziałam co między waćpanem i Bohunem wczoraj zaszło. I chciałam służyć delikatnym przypomnieniem, że to nie po chrześcijańsku tak oczyma za bratem wodzić. A i on nie ma ochoty na waćpana amory, bo żonę ma już obiecaną.

  
- A waćpani zna tak dobrze Bohuna, że bez dyskusji z nim możesz ręczyć o jego intencjach? Oddawać go możesz? O jego losie decydować? - Ton namiestnika był szorstki i oziębły a gniew tańczył mu w oczach.

  
- Mości panie! Ja was nie znam. Nie wiem czy waćpanu bym oddała kniaziównę a co dopiero syna.

  
- Ale ja was znam! Zdrajcy. Chcecie krewniaczkę dobytku pozbawić. Wydać za kogoś do kogo ona pała nienawiścią i dwóch - a teraz trzech - osób szczęścia pozbawić!

  
Nozdrza kniachini wypięły się w oburzeniu a krew jej zabulgotała.  
- Jak śmiesz… Zdrajcy?! Sam jesteś zdrajcą! Tak się za gościnę odwdzięczasz?! Tak nam podziękujesz? 

  
Krzyki matki zbudziły młodych kniaziów, którzy wpadli do komnaty z szablami w gotowości.  
- Czy coś się dzieje matko? - zapytał najstarszy, a rozgniewana kniahini wskazała palcem namiestnika.

  
- Bić synkowie!

  
Gdy tylko kniaziowie zdążyli unieść szable, jednym zdaniem młody namiestnik ich zatrzymał.  
\- Jestem posłem książęcym. I niech tu jedna kropla krwi się przeleje a w trzy dni popiołu z tego miejsca nie zostanie. - jego ton był spokojny ale lodowaty niczym zimowa tafla.

  
- Zginiemy, ale ty pierwszy zginiesz!

  
- To uderzaj. Oto pierś moja.

  
Ale kniaziowie nie ważyli się uderzać. Szamotali sie gniewnie i łypali na porucznika spod krzaczastych brwi. Ale jednak coś w powietrzu wisiało, groźba, o której namiestnik nie ostrzegł. Jeszcze tak chwilę postali i milczeli, ale wkrótce szable zostały opuszczone.

  
- Wybierajcie mości pani. Czy mam upomnieć księcia Jeremiego o egzystencji Rozłogów i opowiedzieć o krzywdach córki jedynej kniazia Wasyla, czy wy odstąpicie Bohunowi obietnicy i nic na ten temat już więcej nikt nie mruknie?

  
Namiestnik był cierpliwy, ale gdy kniahini splunęła na podłogę niczym dziki człek nie szlachcianka. Dostał młody żołnierz swoją odpowiedź. Obracając się na pięcie wyszedł z komnaty a jego pożegnalne słowa zabrzmiały w powietrzu.

  
- Czyńcie co chcecie. Jedno wam powiem: biada wam.

Gdy już wozy były naszykowane i orszak do drogi wznowiony, podszedł do namiestnika ów kozak co dnia poprzedniego służył mu radą. Pochylił się namiestnik do niego i ledwo słyszał jak stary szeptem podając mu list zaintonował

  
- To od Bohuna 

  
Po czym zniknął gdzieś w budynku, jak duch we mgle. Skrzetuski schował list blisko piersi i ruszył na czele orszaku na Łubnie. Sam Bohun musiał wyjechać z rana jeszcze przed świtem, bo go Skrzetuski nigdzie nie widział. I w sumie lepiej tak było, też już nie chciał się z nim spotkać na terenie Rozłóg gdzie widocznie już nie byli mile widziani. Mając nadzieje, że treść listu będzie mu miła trzymał ów wiadomość aż do Łubniów nie zajechał. Gdzie w komforcie, zdala od innych mógł odczytać słowa Kozaka.

W głębi lasu Bohun jechał na swym kruczym koniu pędząc w stronę przeciwną do Rozłogów. Widocznie mu zmarniało towarzystwo kniaziów. Pędził gdzieś z wiatrem, z dumą kozacką na ustach osadzoną. Gdzie jechał nikt nie mógł odgadnąć, ale pędził jak gdyby mu grożono. Emocji kozaka też nie siła była odgadnąć, ale twarz miał bladą. W myślach jego szlachetna postać rycerska o młodych rysach i ustach słodkich jak miód.

Do Łubniów droga była spokojna i pod wieczór udało im się zajechać na dwór książęcy. Nie zastali niestety księcia Jeremiego, który wraz z księżną i licznym gronem osób z dworu udali się na chrzest do Sieńczy. Panował tam taki sam gwar wojenny jaki namiestnik pamiętał przed wyjazdem na Krym. Gdyby ktoś nieobeznany w sprawach wojennych zajechał do Łubniów pewnie uznałby że się wojna szykuje. Był to obóz porządny, gdzie z całej Polski szlachta lgnęła żeby się trenować. Bo Książę wiecznie jakieś wyprawy szykował, żeby wojsko do maszerowania przyzwyczaić.

W dworze zastał pan Skrzetuski pana Michała Wołodyjowskiego, który był blisko jego serca jako przyjaciel. Cecha wyróżniająca owego rycerza Dragońskiego była, że był on wiecznie zakochany. Kiedy przed wyjechaniem na Krym namiestnik skrzyżował szable z mości rycerzem o piękna Anusię Borzobohatą ich przyjaźń się zaczęła. Teraz już do ślicznej Anusi nie wzdychał ów mąż,bo odstąpił piękności jej oblicza dla przyjaźni z namiestnikiem. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie był zakochany.

Przez pierwszą część wieczoru pan Wołodyjowski wtajemniczał swego przyjaciela w sprawy dotyczące dworu i jego mieszkańców, a także swoich własnych strapień miłosnych. Teraz jego serce wyrywało się do pewnej Księżnej. Tak wysoko zwrócone oczy tylko przykrość mu mogły przynieść. Jakby feniksa chciał czapką usadzić. Skrzetuski słuchał wszystkiego jednym uchem, mając na sercu i myśli inną sprawę. Pod wieczór zasiedli do wieczerzy wszyscy bliscy sobie mężowie. Opowiadali Skrzetuskiemu o wyprawach Książęcych w daleki step. O istotach, które napotkali na swojej drodze i o wszystkich innych detalach, które im wino na język przywiodło.

Pan Longinus, który został już przedstawiony, siedział obok pana Wołodyjowskiego. Dwaj sobie wpadli w oko i szybko znajomość w przyjaźń się zamieniła. Pan Wołodyjowski zaciągał Litwina do Dragonów, ale ten sobie już postanowił u boku księcia walczyć. Skrzetuski wciąż myślał o małej kopercie, która siedziała w kieszeni najbliższej mu do serca. I też gdy o wkład jego opinii zapytano, ten nie odpowiedział za pierwszym razem. Strapienie jego tylko pan Longinus odgadł, który jako jedyny był w całą sprawę wtajemniczony.

  
- Ah, brateńku - zwrócił się doń pan Longinus z troską w oczach - Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego. Może by tak już na spoczynek?

  
Skrzetuski był wdzięczny Litwinowi. Sam nie chciał pierwszej wieczerzy z druhami swoimi skracać, ale już nie był w stanie dłużej konwersować.  
- Dziękuję, waszmości, za troskę. A waćpanów muszę przeprosić i na dzisiaj podziękować za kompanię.

  
Mówiąc to, wstał, a za nim huk śmiechu. Wychodząc udało mu się jeszcze usłyszeć żarty zebranych o tym, że z Krymu wróciła księżniczka a nie pułkownik. Nie zwracał na to uwagi namiestnik, który już w połowie drogi na odosobnienie był.

Kiedy wreszcie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, upadł na kolana i wyciągnął pismo. Chwilę na nie patrzył a serce mu dudniło jak bęben kozacki. Kiedy uspokoił się nieco, i łatwiej mu przyszło oddychać, do ust przytknąwszy papier, otworzył go.

Krótki był to list, napisany szybko niekształtnymi literami dziko rozstawionymi po kartce. Sam fakt, że Kozak potrafił pisać, i jak mniemał pan Skrzetuski, czytać, świadczył o nim wysoko. Mimo tego nie był to list napisany z dbałością. Tylko jedno zdanie zdobiło kartkę.

 

> _Czekaj na mnie na Słonicy._
> 
>  

Cóż było robić. Pan Skrzetuski z tęsknotą w sercu przez kolejne dwa tygodnie samotnie udawał się na Słonicę. Gdzie ongi Żółkiewski tak strasznie Nalewajkę, Łobodę i Krępskiego pogromił. Pamięć o tej tylko walce znaczyła to miejsce, bo nie było jeszcze żadnych innych znaków, które świadczyłyby o przeszłej bitwie. Dawało mu to szansę, aby przed gwarem dworskim uciec.

Tam, zamiast strzelać do ptaków, pan Skrzetuski czekał. Dzień w dzień. Szybko mu Łubnie zbrzydły, znudziły mu się oficerskie uczty. Księcia też widać nie było, a co gorsza, przyjaciel namiestnika na łożu śmierci leżał od dłuższego czasu.

Pan Zakrzewski, który dla Jana był jak Ojciec, chorował obłożnie, bo mu od wilgoci rany się otworzyły. Na pociechę siedział przy jego wezgłowiu przed i po wróceniu ze Słonicy, słowami siły i zapewnieniami dodając mu otuchy. Ale starzec nie potrzebował tych słów, chociaż kompanię namiestnika sobie cenił. Konał ów mąż wesoło i z poczuciem humoru.

Pan Skrzetuski nie zwierzył się jeszcze nikomu, oprócz pana Longinusa, ze swoich utrapień miłosnych. Pewnego poranka tak wzdychał namiestnik u boku Zakrzewskiego, że starzec już nie wytrzymał i rzekł.

Coż to tak wzdychasz synku jakby ci ktoś serce na kawałki rozbił? Mam nadzieję, że to nie w obliczu mojej choroby tak parskasz. Za mną nie ma co płakać. Już u wrót niebieskich na mnie czekają.

Skrzetuski pokręcił głową. Wahając się przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy zwierzyć się starcowi. Gdyby zdecydował się, to byłaby to jedyna szansa, gdyż wiedza Zakrzewskiego to była księga pisana przez wiele lat, ale też tylko dostępna przez kolejne, możliwe, że jeno kilka dni.

- Ja… - Zawahał się jeszcze raz Skrzetuski, ale przemógł wyrzuty sumienia i szybko, byle by się nie rozmyślić w połowie wyjawienia sekretu, rzekł - Zakochałem się.

Pan Zakrzewski rozpogodził się a jego stara twarz wykrzywiła się w uśmiechu.  
To synku, jest jedna emocja, która do rozpaczy nie powinna cię prowadzić.

- Jam się zakochał… Nie po chrześcijańsku. - oznajmił Skrzetuski a pan Zakrzewski w śmiech serdeczny wybuchł.

- A to ci! - ryknął Zakrzewski, w takim humorze nikt by go nie wziął za umierającego. - a to ci… Czyżby słynny namiestnik pokochał pogańskie bóstwo krymskie? Czy może… -

Skrzetuski przerwał mu czerwony od skrępowania.

Jest on podporucznikiem kozackim.

Czego to ja nie widziałem… - westchnął Zakrzewski - Cóż synku, tyle ci powiem. Jeśli coś zapamiętasz, to zapamiętaj tą oto poradę od staruszka: w starożytnej Grecji twierdzili, że walcząc u boku swojego kochanka będziesz mieć wielką inspirację do walki. Nie jesteś pierwszym zakochanym wojakiem.

Słowa te dźwięczały Skrzetuskiemu w uszach jeszcze gdy tego samego wieczoru udał się na Słonicę. Było już szaro od braku słońca, i mimo że ciemność nie pogrążyła jeszcze całkowicie łąki to już trudno było widzieć. Mętna też była widoczność z powodu mgły, która wiła się ścieżką polną. Mimo że nie była gęsta, była widoczna. Jak płomień świecy. W tym przyciemnionym krajobrazie była pewna piękność, którą namiestnik podziwiał prawie co wieczór.

Większość ludzi obawiałaby się widm i upiorów, które pola bitwy zamieszkiwały. Upiory te wychodziły tylko po zmierzchu, szukając czegoś i snując się bez celu po łąkach, ich postacie straszące tych, którzy je napotkali.

Jednak Skrzetuski nie zawracał sobie głowy tymi zabobonami. Odwaga jego była uodporniona na dusze poległe, bo i przez całą jego karierę napotykał on śmierć i ból ludzki. Może i było to prawdą, że dusze krążą po polach bitenych i szukają zemsty. Jednak namiestnik był pewny, iż gdyby jego dusza miała szwędać się gdzieś po polach strasząc rolników i niżowców, to już by wolał swój czas odczekać w piekle.

Noc zbliżała się krok po kroku. Skrzetuski ulegał powoli zmęczeniu, i gdyby nie czekał na kogoś, pewnie już długo był by w drodze. Ale czekał i mimo że powieki mu się zamykały, czekał pilno aż słońce uda się na spoczynek.

Mimo determinacji, z którą Skrzetuski czekał, nie mógł dłużej walczyć ze swoją biologią. Oczy zamknęły mu się powoli a głowa opadła. Otulił się mocniej kożuchem, bo mimo wiosennej pogody w dzień, noce bywały jeszcze mroźne i zimowe. Nie mógł więc Namiestnik widzieć jak ze mgły wyjawiła się majacząca postać na czarnym koniu. Ani jak postać ta zbliżyła się doń cichutko.

Dopiero obca, zimna ręka na jego policzku obudziła Skrzetuskiego który z pewnym niepokojem zerwał się i sięgnął po szablę. Jednak trudu tego zaniechał, kiedy poznał blade oczy, które się w niego wpatrywały - a wraz z nimi, właściciela ręki.

- Nie przystoi spać szlachcicowi w polu, Laszku.

Powiedział spokojnie Bohun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get spicy from now on!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt add a love triangle. 
> 
> Nie jest betowane - will add correction later!
> 
> EDIT - Nie podobało mi się takie nagłe zakończenie i mi nie pasowało do rozdziałow więc dodaje korekcje. Przepraszam za długą nieobecność - Szkoła, praca i obowiązki i takie tam.

Bohun stał przed Skrzetuskim w całej swojej kozackiej okazałości. Czapka przekrzywiona na bakier, dumny kozacki wyraz twarzy i niewygaszony ogień w dzikich oczach. Był on prawie tak jak w pamięci młodego namiestnika.

 

\- Czekałem. - Rzekł spokojnie Skrzetuski, rozbudzony do końca wizytą Kozaka. Oddech jego zamienił się w parę kiedy tylko dotknął zimnego powietrza.

 

Uśmiech kozaka zmienił się na jeden nieco impertynencki a Bohun odrzekł.

- I jestem.

 

- Nie spieszyłeś się wcale. - Stwierdził Skrzetuski.

 

- Nie miałem powodu. Powiadają że tęsknota łagodzi trwogi serca i wzmacnia uczucia.

 

- Kto powiada żem ja za tobą tęsknił? - Zapytał Skrzetuski, wiedząc dobrze że Kozak zna odpowiedź.

 

Bohun przyciągnął Namiestnika do swojej piersi i złożył swoje usta na ustach Skrzetuskiego w czułym pocałunku. Był to długa wymiana, tak jakby oboje chcieli za wszystkie dni spędzone odrębnie kompensować. Gdy Bohun oderwał wargi od szlachcica szepnął mu do ucha.

 

- Gdybyś nie tęsknił, to byś nie czekał.  

 

Wziął wtedy Kozak rękę Szlachcica wplótł w nią swoją własna. W drugą zaś wziął uzdę konia i powoli zaczął iść w stronę Łubniów. Po chwili ciszy odwrócił się Kozak do szlachcica i zapytał.

 

- Jakie teraz rozkazy jego Książęca mość ci dała? -

 

- Żadnych jeszcze, ot Książę jeszcze nie wrócił z Sieńczy - Odpowiedział Skrzetuski, wzrok wtapiając w trawie. Na w pół nie chciał zbytnio patrzeć na Kozaka a na wpół ciemność utrudniała mu chodzenie.

 

Zauważając to zapytał delikatnie Kozak.

- Czy gniewasz się na mnie mocno? -

 

- Ja? - Oburzył się Skrzetuski któremu pytanie wydało się dość nie na miejscu. - To ty dbasz o mój gniew. Nie pytaj tak bo jak panienka się poczuje.

 

- Wybacz. - Mina Kozaka zmarniała nieco. - Wybacz ale w Czehrynie mnie zatrzymano. Tam stacjonuje dopóki…   

 

Kozak szybko zmienił temat ale pan Namiestnik nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ani wojna ani rebelia nie były teraz mu na myśli. Co innego trapiło jego umysł.

 

- Z Czehrynia do Rozłóg bilsko. - Stwierdził Skrzetuski wykrzywiając się.

 

- Bilsko. Ale co do czego mają tutaj Rozłogi? - Zadziwił się Kozak, u którego od wyjazdu z Rozłogów Kniaziowie ani Kniaziówna przez myśl nie przeszli.

 

- Jak to. Przecie tam twoja przyszła żona.

 

Bohun stanął i odwrócił w swą stronę  Skrzetuskiego. Wpatrując się uważnie w oczy szlachcica rzekł

 

- Ot Obietnica którą dawałem Kniaziównę jest nieważna odkąd cię spotkałem, Janie.

 

- Obietnica to rzecz święta. Czy nic dla was nie znaczy dane słowo.

 

- Nic mi taka obietnica! Dla ciebie tysiące świętych ślubowań bym zerwał. 

 

- Waćpan jest człowiek jak ogień - fuknął Skrzetuski. Ale widocznie słowa Kozaka zaspokoiły potrzeby młodego Namiestnika, bo zmienił szybko temat na lżejszy.

 

Jeszcze przez pół nocy gawędzili razem beztrosko, prawie całą drogę do Łubniów przechodząc. Dopiero nad ranem, kiedy jasno się już robiło, Pan Skrzetuski wrócił do własnego łoża a Bohun odjechał na swym kruczym koniu.Udał się Kozak na Czehryń gdzie rozkazy miały do niego przyjść z ruskiego brzegu.

 

Nazajutrz zastał Pan Skrzetuski bolesne nowiny kiedy tego poranka zabrzmiały dzwony we wszystkich kościołach i cerkwiach za pana Zakrzewskiego. I tego też dnia wrócił z Snieczy Książę a wraz z nim panowie Bodziński i Lassota i cały dwór.

 

Piękny pogrzeb wystawił Książę panu Zakrzewskiemu w kolejnych dniach, chcąc uczcić jego zasługi. A że był on chojny i chciał pokazać jak się w ludziach rycerskich kocha był też efekt jego trudów widoczny. Wszystkie regimenty stojące w Łubniach asystowały w pogrzebie. Kawaleria jechała od zamku do kościoła bojowym ordynkiem. Książe w barwach żałobnych jechał za trumną w pozłacanej karecie.

 

Następnego ranka kazał książe do siebie pana Skrzetuskiego przywołać. Kiedy ten się stawił przed obliczem zaszedł do spraw szybko. Nie tracił czasu na pochwały za dobre sprawowanie się na Krymie bo też dostał Książe niepokojące nowiny o tym co się dzieje na Siczy.

 

- Dostałem wieści że Chmielnicki mimo listów gończych i licznych za sacek na jego życie udał się na Sicz. Ktoś mu musiał pomagać, widocznie ludzi ma wiernych. W tej sprawie też dotarły do mnie szepty że Kozacy też na Sicz się udają. Widziałem go w bitwach. Od czasu Hetamana Zachejdacznego takiego wodza Kozacy nie mieli. Będzie bunt. Będzie wojna. Muszę kogoś zaufanego wysłać na Sicz żeby obaczył co tam się dzieje. Czy się Chmielnicki z tatarami nie wącha.

 

- Kiedy mam jechać? - Zapytał ochoczo Skrzetuski.

 

- Ja rozumiałem że niechętnie ruszysz niedawno taka długą drogę odbywszy.

 

- Mosci Książe, ja mogę choćby dzisiaj.

 

- Rad jestem żeś tak przygotowany. Dobrze, pojedziesz na Czehryń. Po drodze nie wytchniesz dłużej niż noc. Tam udasz się do chorążego Zaćwilichowskiego, po listy.  Jako poseł na Sicz pojedziesz. W poselstwie do atamana koszowego i odasz mu list z moją pieczęcią hospodyńską. A listy z Czehrynia oddasz sekretnie na siczy przyjaciołą Zaćwilichowskiego i oni ci wszystko powiedzą. Nie baw tam, patrz, słuchaj i wracaj. To jest ekspedycja nie łatwa więc niech cię bóg ma w swojej opiece. Przez porohy przyprawi cię Grodziecki w Kudaku. Tylko mu to pismo wręczysz.

 

Na rozkazy te kiwnął głową Skrzetuski na znak że rozumie. Książe wydawał się mieć jeszcze jedną sparwę ale zanim ją poruszył wstał z siedzenia i po komnacie zaczął krążyć.

 

- Jest jeszcze jedno… Prywatną sprawę którą do waści mam. Przy wszyskim doszło do mnie że przyjaźnisz się z podporucznikiem Kozackim. Bohunem. Porucznik Kozacki Łoboda ledwo żyje bo chory. Po nim Bohun pułkownikiem zostanie. Taka przyjaźń jest warta utrzymywania teraz, przynajmniej z powodów szpiegowskich. Może i on cię na Sicz eskortuje. Ochrona porucznika kozackiego będzie ci jak zbawienie. Jeśli go napotkasz w Czehrynie zapłać mu i poproś o eskortę.

 

W tej chwili na myśl Skrzetuskiemu przyszły słowa Kozaka na Słońicy. Kiedy ten powiedział że święte śluby byłby gotów złamać dla namiestnika. Wyrzuty robił sobie okropne Skrzetuski ale musiał skłamać Księciu. Nie mógł się ukryć przed rozumem Księcia, przed nim żaden sekret się nie ustał. Więc też nie dał po sobie znać że jakiś sekret jest.

 

- Tak jest wasza Książęca mość.

 

Mówiąc to wiedział że w Czehrynie nie zapyta Bohuna o eskortę na Sicz. To była wyprawa zbytnio niebezpieczna. Wiedział że gdyby ktoś odkrył prawdziwe intencje jego na Siczy to nie ustał by się z życiem. Nie chciał narażać kozaka na ten sam los. Za bardzo mu zależało.

 

A jako ostatnią sprawę przedstawił Namiestnik Księciu sytuację córki kniazia Wasyla i krzywdy jej wyrządzone przez krewnych. Tylko role Bohuna w całej sytuacji ominął, ale wspomniał że stara Kniahini chciała już za prostaka wydać Helene. Skrzetuski nie mógł się nadziwić dobroci tego pana który zdawał sobie robić wyrzuty z tego że opieki nad dzieckiem nie przejął. Obiecał Książe wysłać ludzi do Rozłogów krótko aby porządek tam zrobili a Helene na dwór przywieźli. Gdzie by znalazła godnego męża.

 

A w kolejne dni na wyprawę się udał Skrzetuski wraz z Rzędzianem i czterdziestoma semenami z kozackiej książęcej chorągwi. Mimo że wolno się posuwał ten poczet, bo trudno im było jechać konno miękką ziemią Skrzetuski nie zwalniał bardziej niż potrzeba było. Pędził za razem witać i żegnać a także jechał w takim tempie byle by wykonać rozkazy Księcia jak najszybciej.

 

Ludzie jeszcze nie zdawali sobie spraw jaka destrukcja może przyjść z kłębiących się od Siczy czarnych chmur. Kiedy one nabiorą pełnych sił i uderzą nikt nie wiedział ani jaki efekt z tego będzie. Chyba sam Chmielnicki nie zdawał sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy.

 

W Czehrynie zastał Skrzetuski Zaćwilichowskiego okropnie zakłopotanego. Coraz to groźniejsze wieści z Siczy dochodziły a Chmielnicki zdawał się szykować zbrojnie. Nie tracili czasu i wraz ze starym Barabaszem usiedli przed sprawą żeby opracować plan działania. To była pierwsza jego agenda na ten dzień zaś druga miała przyjść dopiero wieczorem.   
  
Jednak gdy udał się Skrzetuski do swej kwatery na rynek w domu Księcia wyglądając przez okno i rozmyślając zobaczył dwie znajome postacie. Jedną z nich był pan Zagłoba który zapoznał go z panem Longinusem w Czehrynie było kilka tygodni temu. Druga postać należała do Bohuna. Szli ramię w ramię po rynku w stronę winnicy, i po kilku chwilach oboje zniknęli w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

 

Wiedząc, że aby uniknąć niewykonywania rozkazu Księcia musi w publice unikać Bohuna. Bo gdy się któryś z jego druhów dowiedzie Księciu o relacjach pomiędzy nim a Bohunem mogło by się zrobić gorąco. Nie chciał narażać na to any Kozaka ani swojej dobrej opini.

 

- Reńdzian! Sam tu! - Zawołał pan Skrzetuski na pachołka który w pół podskoku wszedł do pokoju

 

- Udasz się teraz do winnicy, spotkasz tam grubego szlachcica z kulą na czele i towarzyszącego mu kozaka. Dasz ów kozakowi po cichu ten list -

 

Mówiąc to złapał za pergamin i naskrobał kilka liter i podpisał się literką J. Miał na dzieje, że Bohun zrozumie

 

- Ale ma być to tak żeby nikt cię nie zobaczył. A jak się będzie dopytywać na miejscu to nie mów. Za to inną stroną przyprowadzisz tu ów szlachcica. Powiedz mu że mam doń pilną sprawę.

 

Rzędzian nie potrzebował żeby mu mówili po dwa razy. Skoczył i po krótkim czasie wrócił a wraz z nim mości Zagłoba.

 

- Czołem waszmości! Pamiętasz waść mnie jeszcze? - Witał Skrzetuski, uradowany widokiem drugiego.

 

Stary szlachcic zmarszczył brwi wpatrując się w młodego namiestnika po czym po pogodniał i do góry ręce z radości puścił.

 

- Niechże mnie tatarzy na łój przetopią, toż to pan Skrzetuski! Nie było kilka tygodni temu piliśmy ot tu z panem Powsinogą! A jak tam nasz znajomy mocaż herby zerwipludry? Ah ledwo przeszedłem pół rynku, tutaj bo ten tu paź mi wolniej nie dał wolniej, a już się zdyszał. A w gardle zaschło.

 

- Pan Podbipięta zdrów i kazał się waści kłaniać. Rzędzian! Utocz miodu.

 

Obaj Szlachcice usiedli przy stole a Rzędzian przyniósł kusztyczek.

 

- Dziękować, dziękować. To cóż waćpan znów porabia w Czehrynie tak krótko po odjeździe? Dobry miód...

 

Mówiąc to wziął starszy szlachcic kolejny spory łyk trunku.

 

- Z Łubniów jadę, za rozkazami. Dużo starszyny tu się zebrało?

 

- Kogo tu nie ma! Fedor Jakubowicz jest, stary Filon Dziedziaj jest, Daniel Neczaj jest, a z nimi ich oczko w głowie. Bohun. Sam mi się przyjaźnimy od pewnego czasu jakem go przepił i obiecał adoptować…

 

- A z jakiej or racji waszmość chce Bohuna adoptować?

 

- A to mości Namiestnik zna Bohuna? Coż, nie powinienem być zdziwiony toż to obaj jesteście sławni szermierze. A adoptować go będe bo jego kompania mi po pijanemu wyznała że on w szlachciance zakochany…

 

- Wypij waść jeszcze.

 

- Wypiję, wypiję.

 

Rzędzian ponownie napełnił obu szlachciankom ponownie kubki.

 

- Bóg zapłać.

 

- Wspominał kto o nazwisku tej szlachcianki?

 

- A bo to ja o nazwisko się upominam. Nie pamiętam, jeno jedno wiem. Jak go przyprawie o rogi to będzie jeleniowa.

 

Serce podeszło do gardła Namiestnika kiedy usłyszał te słowa. Zazdrość uderzyła go w twarz niczym rękawica. Gdy otrząsnął się z pierwotnego szoku udało mu się jeszcze znaleźć słowa na konwersację z drugim Szlachcicem. Krótka była wizyta pana Zagłoby bo po wypiciu trunku udał się do karczmy na większą konsumpcję alkoholu. Zaś Skrzetuski udał się do kościoła. Tam na kolanach prosił wszystkich świętych o opiekę na misji. I o przebaczenie grzechów które natura miała mu wkrótce dyktować.

 

Pod wieczór dopiero udał się pan Skrzetuski na kwatery, wiedząc, że wkrótce miał mieć towarzystwo. Odprawił wszystkich którym sekretu nie mógł powierzyć, wysyłając ich do karczmy. Wraz z nimi młodego Rzędziana z którego był jeszcze frant. Został praktycznie sam na kwaterach gdy pojawił się Bohun.

 

Kozak był widocznie w dobrym humorze, z głową pełną od amorów. Rzucił się waść na Jana, całując jego szyję i policzek. Jednak Skrzetuski nie był tej samej myśli, najpierw musiał się dowiedzieć o owej szlachciance dla której Bohun miał przybrać herb szlachecki.

 

- Usiądź, waćpan. - powiedział sucho Skrzetuski gdy Bohun przestał zauważając iż jego uwodzenia nie mają skutku.

Bohun posłusznie oklapł jak by pan Skrzetuski pod urokiem go miał. Wpatrywały się blade kozackie oczy w oczy Polskiego wojownika.

\- Słyszałem żeś wać z Panem Zagłobą hulał po okolicy.

 

\- Wpadliśmy sobie w upodobanie. Przyjemny z niego towarzysz to  _ hulania _ .

 

Pan Skrzetuski zmarszczył brwi.

 

\- Tak się upodobałeś waści Zagłobie że on ci Herb swój chce podarować. Żebyś się w zamian mógł pewnej  _ Szlachciance  _ upodobać.

 

Ton jego był oziębły i surowy. Ale na twarzy Kozaka pojawił się cień uśmiechu. A gdym dłużej Skrzetuski swoje kazanie prawił tym bardziej się ten uśmiech powiększał. Nie bronił się kozak słowami, bo też nie miał ich wiele. Zbliżywszy się do szlachcica ujął go kozak w pasie i pocałował czuło. Żar tego pocałunku powoli stopił wszelkie skrupuły które miał Pan Namiestnik. 

 

Tej nocy nie opuścił kwater ani Pan Namiestnik ani sławny Kozak. Oboje topili swoje Skrupuły pod pierzynami. Gdy Rzędzian wrócił do domu swego pana, lekko miodem ucieszony, nie zdziwił się zbytnio stanem spraw. Wypędził resztę orszaku i służby najdalej od kwater Namiestnika i dał zakochanym prywatność. Z wielkiego respektu do Pana Skrzetuskiego nie wspominał nic o tym też w trakcie drogi na Sicz. Chociaż go kusiło. 

 

Tej nocy jeszcze błogo zadowolony Kozak ucałował swojego Szlachcica i szepnął mu do ucha, jednak ten odwrócił się doń ze smutkiem namalowanym na twarzy.

 

\- Jadę na Sicz, za zleceniem Księcia. Aleć się nie bój. Osoba posła i u pogan święta.

 

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz że mnie miłujesz. - Odrzekł Kozak, oczy jego błagając cicho.

 

\- Przyrzeknij mi że tu zostaniesz. Że za mną nie podążysz.

 

Bohun nie przyrzekał. Wiedząc że przysięgi tej nie mógł by dotrzymać. Jeno Kozan ujął rękę Namiestnika i wsunął mu na palec pierścień. Był to bogato zdobiony Herb rodowy, nieznany Skrzetuskiemu. Domyślił się namiestnik że to był łup wojenny. I gest ten docenił. 

 

Gdy rankiem się rozstali nie było to czułe pożegnanie. Ale oczy obu zakochanych mówiły więcej niż gesty tej wymiany.

\- Niech bóg cię ma w swej opiece.


End file.
